Mirada de Fuego
by litaome
Summary: Lo que siempre quisimos saber sobre la historia de Mustang&Hawkeye (Royai). Historia Paralela al anime FMA Brotherhood enfocada a la pareja. ¿Alguna vez imaginaron como se conocieron? ¿Cómo se enamoraron?. FAVOR DE LEER DISCLAIMER. PROXIMO CAPITULO: LEMON
1. 1 El Comienzo

_Disclaimer:_ **Full Metal Alchemist** y todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hiromu Arakawa**. Este fanfiction está hecho solo con el único fin de divertir al lector y de expresar las ideas de la escritora las cuales surgen paralelas a la historia original.

La idea vino a raíz de la necesidad de saber más acerca de los personajes de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye y de la sensación de querer escribir acerca de la historia de amor entre los dos. El fic seguirá la misma historia y secuencia del anime "Brotherhood" incluyendo solamente algunas escenas tras bambalinas, por así decirlo, entre Roy & Riza por lo que **el lector puede encontrar varias similitudes, líneas y descripciones iguales a la serie** al menos hasta el punto del día prometido.

Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida en sus reviews.

 **MIRADA DE FUEGO**

El comienzo.

Jamás imagino verla ahí. Después de tantos años seguía conservando su belleza, pero algo había cambiado su mirada, aquella mirada cobriza era ahora igual que la suya. Era la mirada de un asesino.

 **HACE TRECE AÑOS**

Había anochecido y ahí estaba él, inerte frente a los cuerpos de sus padres quienes acababan de ser víctimas de un ladrón luego de que intentara robar su casa y su padre, en un arrebato tomara la pistola que guardaba en el desván para defender a su familia hiriendo al ladrón en una pierna pero provocando que respondiera disparando a su esposa y después a él. El pequeño Roy lloraba sin parar tomando la mano de su madre y moviendo el pie de su padre.

-Papá… Despierta… Mamá está herida… Papá…-

Dos militares entraron al lugar y tomándolo por la espalda lo sujetaron para sacarlo de ahí. Roy se rehusaba a dejar a sus padres, llorando y pataleando intentaba zafarse de ellos, pero la fuerza de un niño de diez años era insuficiente para lograrlo. Lograron meterlo a un vehículo de la policía y otro uniformado lo llevó hasta la comisaría. Varios de ellos intentaban hacer que hablara, que dijera lo que había visto, sobre todo querían información sobre quien lo había hecho. Pero el niño solo seguía viendo hacia el vacío sin decir una palabra. El capitán de la comisaría decidió dejarlo en una celda esa noche para protegerle mientras su único pariente con vida llegaba por él.

El día siguiente llegó y al pequeño Roy lo dejaron salir de la celda, pero a pesar de dejar la puerta abierta, el niño no se inmutaba. El oficial permitió que la mujer pasara.

-Estoy aquí Roy. Vamos. - La mujer robusta se acercó a él quien solo levanto un poco la mirada y luego de reconocerle se puso de pie sin decir palabra. Ambos salieron de la celda, la mujer agradeció a los oficiales y salieron de la comisaría. Un auto con chofer les esperaba fuera, el conductor abrió la puerta trasera para que ambos subieran, una vez dentro pudo ver de frente al chico quien pálido y con la mirada perdida aún temblaba. No pudo evitar sentir lástima, sabía que no iba a ser fácil que superara aquello, pero no podía dejarlo a su suerte, era su único familiar con vida, era el hijo de su hermano. -Iremos a ciudad del Este, ahí estarás mejor.-

Había pasado una semana, Roy estaba hospedado en el negocio de su tía Madame Mustang quien vivía en la parte superior de su casa de citas. Apenas comía y seguía sin decir una palabra. Una chica dejó la cena frente a su cama y salió de su habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta provocando que la música proveniente de la planta baja se colara. Por primera vez escuchó algo más que sus pensamientos y sus lamentos. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver entre la puerta, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de a poco, bajó las escaleras y cuando encontró una puerta la abrió lentamente hasta que pudo ver del otro lado a un par de hombres bailando con unas chicas, había otros más sentados en las mesas bebiendo alcohol de pronto, su vista se bloqueó por la silueta de su tía delante mirándolo desafiante y asombrada a la vez.

-Vaya! Miren quien decidió acompañarnos. - Y sin más, tomó al joven de la cintura y lo sentó en la barra de la cual era ella la encargada. Una joven castaña de piel blanca y ojos negros se acercó a él emocionada.

-Mírate! Todo un galán a tu corta edad. - Tomó una de sus mejillas y la pellizcó un poco para después guiñarle un ojo.

Roy seguía absorto en sus pensamientos y su mirada seguía estando fija hacia el frente, a pesar de que sus sentidos parecían estar despertando después de la muerte de sus padres, aún no conseguía coordinarlos.

-Cuidado Linda, este chico será mi novio cuando crezca, aléjate de él. - Otra chica se colocó frente a él quitando a la previa de un empujón. -Tranquilo guapo, yo te cuido. - Lo tomó de la cintura y lo bajó de la barra para sentarlo en la única mesa libre. -Ya cenaste? - Roy apenas parpadeó. La chica hizo una mueca. -Bueno, tomaré eso como un no. Iré por algo de comer espera aquí. - La joven rubia ojiazul se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una puerta trasera.

Luego de perderla de vista Roy pudo apenas notar delante suyo a un hombre que lo miraba con desdén. En la misma mesa tenía una botella de whisky vacía y otra más a la mitad, de un movimiento tiró al suelo la botella vacía provocando que se hiciera añicos y a los pocos segundos una niña apareció a lado suyo tomándolo del brazo.

-Vamos a casa padre. Ya es tarde. -

-Tss! Maldita sea Madame, ¿acaso esto es una guardería? ¿Qué hacen estos dos mocosos aquí?. - Se puso de pie de golpe zafándose del pequeño brazo de su hija que lo sujetaba y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba Roy. Se sentó delante suyo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. -Hey! Mocoso! Estás escuchando? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?.-

-Demonios Berthold deja de hacer desfiguros y vete con tu hija a casa.- Pero el hombre no parecía escuchar a Madame quien a pesar de no perder detalle de lo que hacía su amigo, sabía que sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Roy.

-Oye Madame, es él ¿cierto? ¿Este es el mocoso que ha quedado paralizado de miedo?... ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así ah? - Al ver que el niño no se inmutaba el hombre comenzó a exasperarse y justo antes de golpear la mesa con su mano, la joven rubia regresó con un plato de comida y lo colocó delante del niño.

-Vamos Sr. Hawkeye no sea tan rudo con el niño, ha pasado por un infierno. -

-Ja! Este mocoso no tiene idea de lo que es el infierno.- Se puso de pie y antes de irse señaló a Roy con su dedo índice y agregó.- Deja de lamentarte y decide ¿acaso no eres hombre?.- Hawkeye se dio media vuelta y al pasar a lado de su anterior mesa tomó la botella a medias de whisky que estaba ahí y salió del lugar. La niña que lo acompañaba dudó por un momento y antes de seguirle, se dio media vuelta y se colocó delante de Roy.

Entonces el niño la pudo ver a detalle y su vista se enfocó en ella. Era una niña apenas un par de años más chica que él, pelo rubio hasta los hombros y ojos marrones. Y entonces lo vio. En ese pequeño par de ojos resplandecientes cobrizos, había decisión, entrega, parecían tener vida propia y en ese momento, todos los sentidos de Roy se conectaron de nuevo poniendo atención solamente en ella.

-Lo que haya pasado, no puedes cambiarlo… Ahora solo importa el futuro. - Y sin más, se dio media vuelta perdiéndose en la salida, Roy pudo verla por una de las ventanas del lugar y se dio cuenta como alcanzaba a su padre y a pesar de su pequeña estatura lo tomaba de la mano para guiarlo a casa. Esa pequeña no tenía idea de lo que había provocado al ver de frente sus ojos negros tristes y perdidos que ahora lentamente volvían a la normalidad. El pequeño Roy apretó los puños y comenzó a comer del platillo que tenía delante suyo causando el asombro de la joven Rubia y de Madame quien lo observaba desde la barra esbozando una sonrisa.

Ya habían pasado meses desde que recuperó sus sentidos y sus ganas de vivir. Seguía recordando a sus padres pero no por aquella aterradora escena, sino por todas las cosas buenas que le habían dado.

-Así que quieres estudiar alquimia.- Roy asintió. Madame Mustang soltó una carcajada.- Habrá que ver, pareces otro desde aquél día.-

-Por favor tía, ayúdame. -

-Lo haré si dejas de llamarme así, se escucha demasiado personal. Dime solo Madame. Creo que sé quién puede enseñarte alquimia pero dime, ¿De qué te servirá?-

-La alquimia es la ciencia que ayuda al pueblo. Una vez que la aprenda, entraré al ejército y haré la prueba para convertirme en alquimista estatal. Así podré ayudar a los más débiles y evitar que lo que ocurrió con mis padres se repita. -

-¿Ayudar a otros eh?.- Madame sonrió satisfecha. A pesar de su corta edad, pudo notar el deseo sincero de su sobrino y se dio cuenta del gran potencial que tenía. -De acuerdo, te llevaré con él.-

Hacer que Berthold Hawkeye lo aceptara como discípulo no fue fácil mucho menos después de que lo viera en aquél lamentable estado la noche en que lo conoció. Le tomó dos años a Roy convencerle hasta que finalmente el Alquimista se dio cuenta de la perseverancia del niño y lo tomó como alumno. Tenía solamente cuatro años para aprender de él, ya que al cumplir los dieciséis podría enlistarse en el ejército para después hacer el examen de alquimista estatal. Siempre que Roy comentaba sus planes, su maestro lo golpeaba en la cabeza diciéndole que solo sería un perro de los militares, pero eso no hacía que él desistiera, sabía que la resistencia de Berthold a los militares iba más allá sin embargo nunca pudo averiguar más ya que era muy hermético en su vida personal, inclusive le tenía prohibido a su hija salir de su habitación mientras él estuviera ahí. Una vez en la que Roy se atrevió a preguntar por su esposa se ganó un gran golpe en la cabeza y rodillas al tiempo que le mencionaba muy marcadamente que no era de su incumbencia. En todo ese tiempo no se había cruzado con ella, una parte de él ansiaba cada día para verla aunque fuese a la distancia y agradecerle por aquellas palabras que lo habían vuelto a la vida, pero su padre ponía especial esmero porque eso no ocurriera.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que dejaría Ciudad el Este hacia Central para entrar a la academia militar. Ahora tenía 16 años y gracias a los conocimientos de Berthold en alquimia básica podría estudiar más arduamente en la capital para finalmente aplicar el examen en cuatro años más. A pesar de saber que no era bien recibido ahí por convertirse en perro militar, fue a casa de su maestro para despedirse y agradecerle y fue entonces que la vio. Estaba atrás de la casa, sacando un par de sábanas de una canasta y colocándolas en las cuerdas que colgaban desde la pared hacia uno de los árboles. Primero la vio solo de espaldas, tenía el cabello más largo y después sin saberse observada se giró hasta que ambos estuvieron de frente. Roy camino hacia ella y pudo ver de cerca aquel par de ojos cafés que le habían hecho despertar de la pesadilla.

-¿Me recuerda? Soy Roy, Roy Mustang.- El joven extendió su mano derecha esperando que la chica le correspondiera el saludo. La joven rubia extendió también su mano derecha para responderle, pero un ruido dentro de la casa llamaría la atención de ambos, en especial la de ella quien sin dudarlo corrió dentro para auxiliar a su padre quien se encontraba en el piso.

-Papá! ¿Estás bien?.- Roy entró a la casa y al ver a su maestro inconsciente corrió a lado suyo para levantarlo y colocarlo en el sofá. Luego de tomarle el pulso miró a la chica quien no dejaba de ver a su padre preocupada.

-Está bien, solo se desmayó. Iré por un médico. -

-No es necesario. - Roy la miró extrañado. – Su tren sale en poco tiempo, será mejor que se vaya yo me encargaré de mi padre. -

Mustang se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, luego sonrió.

-No podría irme sabiendo que está mal. -

-Si despierta y lo ve aquí, solamente conseguirá que lo corra a patadas. - La chica también sonrió. -Riza… Mi nombre es Riza… Vaya o perderá su tren. -

-La veré luego, Riza.- La joven observó como salía de su casa luego de escucharle decir esas palabras que sonarían más como promesa que como despedida.

De nuevo, el tiempo pasaba volando y cuatro años más habían transcurrido. Roy formaba ahora parte del ejército y regresaba a Ciudad del Este. En ese tiempo había acudido a la biblioteca de Central y dentro de sus estudios se enteró que Berthold Hawkeye era un alquimista renegado quien había descubierto una técnica sumamente poderosa la cual se negaba a mostrar al público por ser igualmente peligrosa a pesar de los intentos de la milicia para que compartiera sus investigaciones. Luego de investigar más y con ayuda de Maes Hughes, un amigo que recién acababa de conocer en la academia, supo que esa técnica utilizaba el fuego como base y había un fuerte rumor que aseguraba que aquella técnica había cobrado la vida de su esposa. Ansioso por que su maestro le contará más a su arribo al Este, y solo después de asegurarse que Madame estuviese bien, se dirigió hacia la casa de Berthold.

Riza abrió la puerta asombrada de verlo ahí de pie frente a ella a pesar de ello, suspiró y se hizo hacía un lado para dejarle entrar. Mustang pudo ver en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza y melancolía muy diferente a lo que había visto la última vez y entonces, un pensamiento atravesó su cabeza.

-¿Cómo está?-

-El doctor dijo que es Tuberculosis. No tiene mucho tiempo. - Y con una mirada le indicó el camino hacia la habitación en donde yacía su padre. Roy entró en ella y pudo verlo completamente indefenso, de un color casi amarillento y con rastros de sangre en su boca.

-Maestro Hawkeye, he vuelto.- El anciano abrió apenas los ojos y respingó al ver a Roy con el uniforme del ejército.

-Veo que finalmente te has vuelto un perro de los militares. - Mustang asintió. – Eres un estúpido, ¡Largo de aquí!.-

-Maestro, estoy consciente de que el sistema no es perfecto pero, gracias a su ayuda estoy completamente decidido a dar mi vida hasta lograrlo.-

Berthold emitió una sonora carcajada la cual luego de unos segundos se convirtió en un ataque de tos. Roy intentó acercarse a ayudarle pero con un ademán de su mano, el anciano se lo impidió. Luego de limpiarse a medias la sangre de su boca le dijo: - Tienes un corazón noble Roy, pero demasiado ingenuo también.-

Mustang sintió un escalofrío, era muy egoísta de su parte pensar si quiera en preguntarle acerca de aquella técnica de la que escuchó en Central ahora que estaba en ese estado, pero a pesar de reprimirse a sí mismo lo dijo. – Señor, estando en central mientras estudiaba en la academia…-

-Así que ya lo sabes…- Interrumpió el anciano. Esbozó una sonrisa. -Supongo que era inevitable que no te enteraras. - Roy lo miró asombrado y aguardó en silencio. -Has venido a perder tu tiempo si crees que te enseñaré a usarla. Esa alquimia está maldita, nadie más debe usarla. Morirá conmigo. -

-Entiendo que puede ser peligrosa sin embargo, tiene que confiar en mí.-

-¿Confiar? ¿En ti?... ¿Por qué debería? -

-Porque soy el único que puede revindicar su investigación y volverla hacia el bien común.-

Berthold pudo ver en el chico esa determinación que no veía desde que se aferró a él para que lo aceptara como discípulo ocho años atrás, esa sed de poder que le embriagaba la mirada aunque sin parecer codiciosa, dominada por ese corazón noble, sabía que aún estaba muy verde pero también sabía que no habría podido encontrar nunca mejor aprendiz. Un dolor en el estómago que se extendió hasta su pecho se apoderó de él y a los segundos la tos hizo que casi se ahogara con su misma sangre. Estaba cerca, no tenía tiempo.

-Me gustaría verlo Roy Mustang lamentablemente el infierno me está esperando… Cuida a mi hija ella… Ella es la única a quien le confíe mi investigación. - Un último espasmo provocó que más sangre saliera de su boca hasta que finalmente, cayó muerto en la cama.

El funeral había terminado, Roy acompañó a Riza hasta su casa quien le invitó a entrar para tomar un café. Hawkeye no había llorado en todo el funeral y tenía un tanto a intrigado a Mustang quien la miraba a escondidas esperando el momento en que se quebrara, pero la joven parecía ya resignada a la muerte de su padre desde hacía tiempo. No habían cruzado muchas palabras, pero había algo en la mirada de la chica que hacía que se oprimiera su estómago. No estaba seguro de que decir o hacer, era incluso extraño estar en aquella casa sin su maestro, solo con ella. Pensó en preguntarle si necesitaba algo pero fue Riza quien rompió el silencio al tiempo que se sentaba frente suyo.

-Sé que está aquí por la investigación de mi padre-.

-Dijo que era la única a quien se la había confiado, pero no estoy aquí por eso. No hoy. - Riza lo miró extrañada luego de escuchar esa respuesta y sus labios se curvearon mostrando una pequeña y ligera sonrisa. Sujetó la taza del café con ambas manos y no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

-Gracias por todo lo que hizo por él. -

-Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que me aceptara como su discípulo. -

-Mucha gente creía que estaba loco. -

-Yo no, incluso sé que tenía razón… Ahora que soy un perro del ejército podría morir como basura a lado del camino. Aun así, si puedo ser uno de los que construya este país y defender a la gente con estas manos, entonces seré feliz. - Riza lo miraba expectante sorprendida incluso por la confesión que acababa de hacerle. Roy se percató de que se había dejado llevar. – Lo siento, también debes creer que soy ingenuo. -

-Para nada. Creo que es un sueño maravilloso. - Roy la miró asombrado y pudo ver en su mirada que había sido sincera con su comentario.

La joven le sonrió sinceramente provocando que Mustang se pusiera nervioso y esquivara su mirada. "¿Será malo creer en un futuro dónde todos sean felices? ¿Debería dejarlo cumplir los sueños de mi padre?" Esas preguntas atravesaron la mente de la joven de pronto quien, una vez que pudo ver a los ojos de nuevo a Roy, tomó su decisión.

-Estoy segura de que mi padre también lo creía. – Mustang la miró asombrado tratando de entender su comentario. Luego la joven añadió: -Que usted sería el único capaz de utilizar su técnica.- Sin decir más se puso de pie esperando que el militar la siguiera hasta la antigua habitación de su padre. Luego de estar dentro, prendió algunas velas para que hubiera iluminación suficiente y se colocó a lado de la cama. Después de mirar a Roy por última vez y confirmar su decisión, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a desabrochar su blusa. El corazón de Mustang comenzó a latir un poco más rápido luego, la joven se quitó la prenda y cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho para cubrirse. Roy tuvo que acercarse un poco más a ella para visualizar mejor su espalda que ahora con el cabello corto de ella facilitaba admirarla por completo. Por alguna razón la respiración de Riza comenzó a acelerarse y su rostro a encenderse cuando sintió que Roy se acercaba, a pesar de no estarle viendo directo a la cara, tenía pena de que la viera semi desnuda. El joven estiró su brazo hasta casi tocar la espalda de Hawkeye y solo a escasos milímetros se detuvo, ahí en esa hermosa piel blanca siguiendo la silueta torneada de la chica estaba todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de la alquimia de fuego, un tatuaje de tinta enrojecida mostraba en el centro una cruz con un círculo de transmutación el cual era atravesado por lo que parecían dos serpientes bajando entrelazadas hasta rozar la espalda baja de Riza y dentro miles de letras explicando la técnica. Fue casi como magia, de forma casi instantánea lo comprendió, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer y cómo había que hacerlo. Mustang se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó a la chica cubriéndola e indicándole que había terminado. Después se giró dándole la espalda para que pudiera vestirse.

-Le aseguro que no defraudaré la confianza que ha depositado en mí. Seguiré por mi camino hasta llegar a mi objetivo. - El tono con el que Roy habló hizo que la joven comprendiera al fin lo que ella misma estaba buscando, de niña había tenido esa misma sensación al ver de espaldas a su padre y ahora al tener a Mustang así, lo entendió. Quería seguirlo en ese camino, estar a su lado y ser testigo de su carrera hasta que pudiera ayudar a otros y a él, pudiera protegerlo.

Pasaron tres años y Riza estaba por terminar la academia militar justo cuando la orden de Exterminio a Ishval fue dada por el Führer. Hawkeye se había ganado a pulso ser conocida como" Ojo de halcón" haciendo referencia a su excelente puntería y a su apellido y fue requerida para ir a la Guerra. Aun ignorante de lo que estaba por vivir, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de entusiasmo por ir a Ishval y verlo. Sabía que Roy había conseguido convertirse en alquimista estatal y que estaría en la línea del frente. Ella junto con otros francotiradores serían los encargados de cuidar a la distancia y neutralizar a cualquiera que quisiera interferir con ellos.

Aunque al llegar ahí supo el infierno que sus camaradas vivían, nadie hablaba. Solamente comían o descansaban antes de ser llamados a la batalla de nuevo. El clima de Ishval por el día era un calor intenso, el sol quemaba la piel blanca de los soldados de Amestris mientras que, por las noches acompañado de tormentas de arena, fuertes vientos azotaban la zona para después dar lugar al frío que se apoderaba de las mismas almas militantes. Pasaban de las 4 de la mañana y a pesar de estar agotada, no conseguía dormir. Sentada en el piso recargada solamente en lo que alguna vez fue una pared de una escuela, en ese mismo lugar en el que estaba su regimiento, Riza cerró los ojos y casi de forma inmediata los abrió de nuevo. Era lo mismo, aun con los ojos cerrados seguía viendo sangre y escuchando mujeres y niños gritar. Había sido testigo de varios asesinatos incluso ahora, después de un mes en Ishval ella misma había tomado varias vidas. Sacudió su cabeza intentando deshacer aquellos pensamientos y entonces una explosión la hizo levantarse de golpe. Podía verse el humo desde donde estaba debían ser 400 ó 600 metros máximo desde su ubicación. El capitán llegó hasta el lugar pidiendo a todos los francotiradores se acercasen. Había sido una emboscada de Ishvalanos varios soldados estaban mal heridos, luego de ser seleccionada como líder de escuadrón para esa misión Hawkeye llevó a sus compañeros hasta los puntos altos donde podrían ver todo lo que ocurría dentro del radio de la explosión, esperando para evitar que más soldados salieran lastimados y aguardando la llegada de los llamados "héroes de guerra" los alquimistas estatales. En posición y a través de la mirilla del rifle con el que cuidaba el flanco derecho, pudo ver un niño de piel café y ojos rojos llorando y justo detrás de él, llegando recién, varios alquimistas avanzaban cautelosos. Y entonces lo vio, observó cómo Roy se acercaba al niño cargándole intentado sacarlo de en medio a pesar del desapruebo de varios de sus camaradas. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de su gesto y justo cuando dejaba al niño en el piso fuera del peligro inminente, un reflejo captó la atención de la chica quien apenas alcanzó a divisar se trataba de la mirilla de otro rifle apuntando directo hacia él. Fue solamente gracias a que, con el Sol que estaba saliendo recién, mostraba el lugar exacto al cual estaba apuntando: su cabeza.

Se escuchó un disparo y Roy cayó delante del niño cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo. Los otros alquimistas estatales giraron alertas buscando de donde había venido el disparo y cuando localizaron la torre donde se encontraba Hawkeye, se dieron cuenta de que había disparado a muerte al agresor apenas a tiempo para salvar al alquimista de Fuego.

El niño se puso rápidamente de pie y salió corriendo hacia una multitud iracunda de Ishvalanos que se acercaba lista para vengar la muerte de su gente. Con piedras en mano, palos y varias armas propias del ejército robadas de los soldados caídos, atacaron a los soldados desprevenidos. Todo había sido una trampa, utilizaron al niño para llamar la atención y poder atacar por la retaguardia. Todos los francotiradores del escuadrón que dirigía comenzaron a disparar al igual que ella, quien apuntaba a las piernas de los rebeldes para inmovilizarlos, sin embargo, más soldados seguían cayendo hasta que, solamente escuchó un chasquido y luego de la típica reacción alquímica, varios torbellinos de llamas arrasaron con todos dando fin a la emboscada.

Lo buscó de nuevo hasta encontrarlo con la mirada, respiró aliviada al ver que seguía con vida. Pudo ver que tenía ambas manos delante suyo cruzadas, aún estaban cargadas energéticamente y continuaba haciendo reacción luego de haber provocado las llamas que acabaron con los rebeldes. A pesar de la distancia notó su rostro desencajado pálido y sus ojos ahora parecían más grises con bolsas y ojeras debajo de ellos. Mustang se giró de frente observando el edificio desde lo bajo, buscando a aquél solado que acababa de salvar su vida y a pesar de la distancia, se topó con un conocido par de ojos marrones. Jamás imagino encontrarla ahí en ese infierno, pasando lo mismo que él. La observó por un instante, suficiente apenas para darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su mirada, aquella mirada cobriza era ahora igual que la suya. Era la mirada de un asesino.


	2. 2 Expiación de Culpas

_Disclaimer:_ **Full Metal Alchemist** y todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hiromu Arakawa**. Este fanfiction está hecho solo con el único fin de divertir al lector y de expresar las ideas de la escritora las cuales surgen paralelas a la historia original.

La idea vino a raíz de la necesidad de saber más acerca de los personajes de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye y de la sensación de querer escribir acerca de la historia de amor entre los dos. El fic seguirá la misma historia y secuencia del anime "Brotherhood" incluyendo solamente algunas escenas tras bambalinas, por así decirlo, entre Roy & Riza por lo que **el lector puede encontrar varias similitudes, líneas y descripciones iguales a la serie** al menos hasta el punto del día prometido.

Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida en sus reviews.

 **MIRADA DE FUEGO**

2\. Expiación de Culpas.

El aire estaba lleno de olor a deterioro y pólvora, la arena estaba empapada con la sangre derramada. Cada soldado disparaba indiscriminadamente y con cada disparo, alguien seguramente moría. Pero para los francotiradores era distinto, cuando jalaban el gatillo alguien moría con seguridad. Los únicos que veían el resultado al instante eran los francotiradores y los alquimistas estatales.

La culpa no era suficiente adjetivo para describir a detalle la forma en la que se sentía. Sabía que en el ejército encontraría la muerte de cerca sin embargo, ninguna academia militar está suficientemente adaptada para preparar a los soldados al mismo infierno. "¿Esta era la única forma de proteger a otros?" Casi de forma inmediata, respondiendo a su cuestionamiento la imagen de Roy Mustang cruzó por su mente. Sí, ella misma había decidido tomar ese camino para protegerle.

Ambos estaban en aquella escena luego de que Mustang acabara con todos los rebeldes de un solo chasquido.

-Tanto tiempo, comandante Mustang. ¿Me recuerda?.-

Mustang la miraba aun asombrado por encontrarla ahí y al tenerla de cerca y de frente comprobó lo que había percibido antes a la distancia. "¿Cómo es posible? Ha desarrollado los ojos de un asesino."

-No pensé verla aquí.-

Riza suspiró aún en estado de shock al ver de cerca la escena incinerada donde hasta hacía unos minutos se encontraban los Ishvalanos rebeldes. -Dígame algo comandante, ¿Cómo es posible que los soldados maten ciudadanos cuando deberían protegerlos? ¿Por qué usan la alquimia que debería traer buena fortuna para matar gente?.-

Mustang sintió como una puñalada esas últimas palabras. Agachó la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños recordando cómo antes de salir de la casa de su maestro, le había prometido que no se arrepentiría por confiar en él, cada palabra retumbaba en su mente causando eco. No tuvo palabras que decir tampoco fue necesario ya que un hombre delgado, de tez muy blanca, con el cabello negro y largo sujeto a una coleta, fue quien respondió a la joven.

-¿Por qué los soldados matan gente cuando deberían protegerlos? Porque es el deber impuesto sobre un soldado, ¿no lo cree Srita. Francotiradora?– . Con esa mirada fría y calculadora y luego de lanzar aquella pregunta en tono burlón, aguardó una respuesta casi sintiendo placer al observar el miedo y la culpa reflejados en los ojos cafés de la chica. -Aún parece reticente a estar aquí. ¿Cuánta gente ha muerto en sus manos?.-

Mustang dio un par de pasos hacia el otro alquimista a quien tomó por la solapa del uniforme retándolo con la mirada.

-Guarda silencio Kimblee! ¿Acaso estás insinuando que participar en esta masacre es lo correcto?-

El alquimista carmesí, sin inmutarse si quiera por la reacción del comandante, respondió mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Acaso van a negar que cuando vencen al enemigo sienten satisfacción?-

-Basta!.-

-En el campo de batalla se mata al enemigo, ¿se pusieron el uniforme sin estar listos para eso?.-Las palabras de Kimblee hicieron mella en Mustang quien asombrado de escuchar aquello, soltó el uniforme del alquimista. – No aparten la vista de la muerte y sigan adelante. Miren directamente a la gente que matan y no la olviden, ellos no los olvidarán a ustedes.- Y sin más se dio media vuelta dejando a ambos ahí, impávidos por aquellas palabras agotados de derramar sangre. ¿Cuál era la razón de aquella masacre? ¿De verdad era por algo tan simple?

No. Mustang sabía que el poder de una sola persona no era suficiente pero aun sin tener clara la salida y luego de ser testigo del desierto tragándose en la arena los cuerpos de soldados e Ishvalanos por igual, se decidió a encontrar una respuesta, aún sin saber cómo, quería marcar la diferencia, aunque fuera poco, para proteger a quienes quería. Se giró de nuevo para ver a Hawkeye y de pronto el recuerdo de cuándo eran niños vino a él como una oleada, aquella noche cuando la conoció, sonrió un tanto aliviado acercándose de nuevo a ella teniéndole una mano y dijo: -Lo que haya pasado, no puede cambiarlo… Ahora solo importa el futuro. –

Riza levantó la vista hacia él, pudo verlo de pie con la mano extendida, tan devastado como ella, pero determinado a seguir adelante. Quizá nunca se perdonaría por todas las vidas que habían tomado, toda la sangre derramada, todo el dolor infringido, y probablemente nunca olvidaría aquella pesadilla pero por ahora, seguir a su lado era suficiente.

Pasaron un par de semanas más y la llegada del Führer al campo de batalla anunciaba que la guerra había llegado a su fin. Mustang lo miró desde lo bajo admirando todo el poder que tenía aquel hombre y entonces lo comprendió.

-Vaya Roy, te ves diferente.- Hughes su viejo amigo de la academia se colocaba a lado del comandante mirando hacia la misma dirección que él comprendiendo quizá lo que su amigo pensaba. – Al fin y al cabo los soldados valemos menos que la basura, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, el poder de una sola persona no es mucho de modo que, no será fácil.-

-¿Acaso quieres su lugar?.-

-Si mis subalternos protegen a sus subalternos el sistema se cumplirá. Los humanos deberíamos ser capaces de hacer eso al menos.-

Hughes miró con detenimiento los ojos de Mustang, lo conocía lo suficiente al menos para saber que hablaba en serio, el mote de Alquimista de Fuego le quedaba bien. Había recuperado la chispa en sus ojos. -Será divertido. Te apoyaré desde abajo y observaré mientras llegas a la cima Roy Mustang.-

Los soldados abandonaban de a poco los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Ishval abordando los cientos de camiones para regresar a casa. Mustang caminaba por las ruinas buscando a Hawkeye, luego de aquél incidente habían estado luchando juntos hombro a hombro, pero luego de la llegada de Bradley la había perdido de vista. Estaba a punto de regresar cuando al fondo, donde ya nadie quedaba estaba ella en cuclillas dando los últimos toques a lo que parecía un sepulcro. Se colocó detrás de Hawkeye esperando a que terminara.

-Ya no queda nadie aquí. Vamos o la dejarán atrás. - Pero la chica no se inmutaba, seguía concentrada terminando la tumba. - ¿Quién es? ¿Un camarada de guerra?-

-No, es un niño Ishvalano que fue tirado a lado del camino. -

Mustang sintió un dolor en el estómago. Cuan doloroso debía resultar para ella haber presenciado el mismo infierno.

-La guerra terminó, volvamos a casa.-

-Quizá la pelea, pero la pesadilla que viví y la culpa que siento están lejos de terminar. Permanecerán conmigo mientras siga con vida.- La voz de la joven comenzó a tornarse temblorosa. - Confié en usted, le mostré la investigación de mi padre y me uní al ejército esperando ayudar a la gente pero ahora como se han dado las cosas, ¡No es lo que quería!... Pero eso no cambiará nada, nunca podré pagar por el sufrimiento que he causado- Se puso de pie aun dándole la espalda al comandante. Sentía pena de verlo, estaba llena de culpa por haberle mostrado la investigación, pero no podía sentir rencor hacia él, solamente se podía sentir frágil e indefensa y cargar con la culpa de ambos, después de todo las muertes del alquimista también eran suyas. -Tengo un favor que pedirle comandante, por favor quémela. Queme mi espalda...-

Roy la miró lleno de miedo y asombro. ¿Quemarla? ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? Jamás podría pensar si quiera en hacerlo. Intentó acercarse a ella para hacerla entrar en razón, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-..Destruyendo esta técnica, todos sus secretos, al menos así podré evitar que surjan más alquimistas de Fuego.- La joven se giró para tenerlo de frente al fin y mirándole con ese par de ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas ahora y suplicantes terminó: -¿Podrá hacerlo? Por favor, libéreme de la carga que me impuso mi padre, libéreme de esta alquimia. Se lo suplico. -

Mustang apretó los puños impotente ante aquél hecho, teniendo esa mirada tan cerca era imposible negarse. Había fallado ya una vez en su promesa, si de esa forma podía al menos aligerar un poco su carga, entonces lo haría, aunque eso significara lastimarla. -De acuerdo, dejaré el menor rastro posible. -

Hawkeye sintió como el peso sobre sus hombros se liberaba momentáneamente y después de emitir un gran suspiro sonrió a pesar de estar desolada por dentro. -Gracias.-

Luego del regreso a ciudad del Este Mustang y Hawkeye se toparon en el comando aun mostrando mella en sus cuerpos por la batalla, sin embargo ahora que el recién nombrado Coronel tenía clara su meta se había propuesto dejar el pasado atrás y aprender de él, tal como ella se lo había dicho años atrás.

-Felicidades por su ascenso, Coronel.-

-Lo mismo para usted, Teniente.- Pudo ver en aquella mirada cobriza que poco a poco se apagaba el horror para dar pie a la determinación del presente. -Justo iré donde Madame ahora, ¿quisiera acompañarme?.-

-Será en otra ocasión. Iré a visitar a mi padre.-

-Salúdelo de mi parte.- Y luego de hacer un gesto con la mano derecha a modo de despido, siguió caminando. Estar en el ejército y encontrarte con un camarada con quien no haga falta decir palabras para comprender lo que el otro quiere decir, es difícil, solo algunos pocos suertudos podían contar con "la tercer mano" como se le conocía en la milicia. En Ishval, aquellas batallas en las que actuaron juntos Hawkeye desde lo alto, y Mustang en el campo dirigiendo el combate, parecían perfectamente sincronizados. La sinergia que había entre ellos y el cómo parecían embonar como dos engranes perfectamente engrasados listos para trabajar y derrotar al enemigo juntos, hicieron pensar a Mustang lo afortunado que era por encontrar su tercer mano. Justo ahora parecía haber percibido otro mensaje diferente al que la teniente había dicho con sus labios. Así que sonrió y se dirigió a la casa de su maestro.

El sol se estaba metiendo ya, Riza regresaba a su antiguo hogar luego de llevar flores a la tumba de su padre. Al abrir la puerta, un par de ojos negros la miraban desde la sala de estar. Sonrió aliviada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Espero no encuentre atrevida mi intromisión, teniente. -

-Me alegra que haya comprendido mi mensaje. ¿Tiene mucho esperando? -

-Solo un par de minutos. - Hawkeye fue hasta la cocina para preparar un poco de té, luego de algunos minutos regresó donde estaba Mustang con una charola y dos tazas.

-Lamento haber arruinado su festejo. -

-No había nada realmente que festejar. - Tomó una de las tazas y dio un sorbo al te. – Supongo que mi visita es para cumplir con el favor que me ha pedido antes. -

-Solo a usted podría pedírselo señor. - Mustang suspiró y apretó la mandíbula. Dio otro sorbo al té esperando disimular su impotencia.

-Asumo que no hay nada que pueda decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión. - El silencio de la chica fue quien respondiera al coronel. -De acuerdo, lo haré… Pero tengo una condición. -

Riza lo miró extrañada esperando entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Puede negarse si quiere, sé que no estoy en posición de poner condiciones. -

\- ¿Qué clase de condición es entonces si puedo negarme?.- Mustang sonrió.

\- Digamos que es más bien un deseo personal. -

Riza seguía observándolo directo a ese par de ojos negros, tratando de descifrar esa mirada, viéndolo de forma retadora, como si estuviese reprendiéndole añadió: - Coronel, ¿está aprovechando la ocasión para satisfacer sus deseos propios? -

\- ¿Por qué cree que busco ascensos rápidos, teniente?. - Hawkeye lo miró persuasiva y divertida a la vez. Por su parte Mustang se dio cuenta de lo bien que ambos se entendían, incluso para bromear con estupideces ahora, tratando de evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Sea lo que sea coronel, cuente con mi apoyo. Podrá explicarme a detalle una vez que terminemos aquí. -

¿Cómo hacía ella para sorprenderlo con cada palabra... con cada gesto? Ni siquiera sabía lo que le pediría y ya había aceptado. Una punzada en su sien derecha hizo que la sujetara y agachara un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué bueno había hecho para tener a alguien como ella a su lado, siguiéndolo? La taza que sujetaba con la mano izquierda casi se cae luego de que tambaleara un poco.

-Coronel, ¿Está bien? - Hawkeye estaba ya a lado suyo mirándolo preocupada.

-Acabemos con esto. -

Ambos se pusieron de pie, la teniente iba delante de él, guiándolo por la casa cruzando la sala y subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta su habitación en la planta alta. Mustang dudó en entrar por un segundo, casi pudo escuchar la voz de su maestro advirtiéndole que no espiara a su hija y que no fuera nunca a la parte alta de la casa. Sonrió al recordarlo. Finalmente entró a la habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas de un sutil todo marfil que hacían juego con el juego de sábanas de su cama, en la ventana colgaban dos cortinas color beige con adornos cafés y al frente de la cama estaba la cómoda la cual tenía en medio un espejo.

Riza se colocó dando la espalda al coronel descubriendo por segunda vez ante él su espalda. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentir que su respiración se entrecortaba. Cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

Mustang por su parte, seguía renuente ante la idea de quemarla más aun, cuando la tuvo delante suyo de nuevo con la parte superior descubierta y pudo admirar de nuevo su hermosa piel. Que hermosa era. Su cabello seguía corto y le permitía admirarla desde su cuello hasta donde terminaba la espalda. Recordó el momento en el que suplicante le hizo prometer que no habría más alquimistas de fuego, y fue ahí al tener en su mente aquella mirada cobriza llena de lágrimas que su corazón se contrajo dejando salir sus instintos protectores. No pudo evitar ver el reflejo de la teniente en el espejo que tenía de frente, ahí estaba ella con los ojos cerrados esperando que él la quemara cubriendo apenas con sus brazos sus pechos. Deseaba tanto protegerla, lo deseaba de verdad y a ella, hacía tanto tiempo que la había estado deseando que casi se sintió estúpido por aceptarlo apenas. Ahora con ella ahí de espaldas, mientras observaba su delineada figura pudo sentirlo de nuevo. Se recriminó por estar pensando en eso, ella era una mujer hermosa de verdad sí, pero ahora estaba ahí esperando que él cumpliera con su promesa. Sabía que aún le aguardaban cosas difíciles por vivir y no podía permitirse tenerla lejos. Apretó la mandíbula, se colocó sus guantes y con su mano izquierda lista chasqueó los dedos para acabar con todo de una sola vez. Su guante provocó la chispa y una flama delgada en forma de torbellino salió de él impactando directo en el blanco.

Hawkeye emitió un ligero gemido y luego cayó de rodillas inconsciente. Mustang la tomó en brazos evitando mirar su pecho desnudo y siendo especialmente cuidadoso para no lastimarla, la colocó en la cama apoyada sobre su lado derecho evitando el contacto entre su espalda y la cama, cubrió su parte frontal solamente con una sábana. Dio la vuelta a la cama colocándose del lado contrario a ella esperando a que despertara, sin despegar un ojo de la teniente. Teniéndola ahí, en ese mismo momento, Roy se prometió no herirla nunca más.

Riza abrió los ojos lentamente intentando recordar donde estaba. Pudo ver como el sol se colaba por entre las cortinas y luego de enfocar la vista lo vio ahí, sentado en una silla recargando la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la cama, dormitando. Se percató de la sábana que apenas cubría su desnudez y con su mano izquierda sosteniendo la misma, intentó sentarse apoyándose en su brazo derecho solamente, pero una fuerte punzada en la espalda la hizo caer de nuevo. Roy despertó alarmado y cuando vio que estaba despierta se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Teniente, ¿Está bien?- La chica asintió. Intentó acercarse a ella pero recordó lo inapropiado que sería y luego de sonrojarse se giró dándole la espalda. -Dígame que necesita y lo traeré. -

-No era necesario que se quedara coronel. Estoy bien. Debería regresar a su oficina. -

-Lo haré cuando me asegure que ha comido algo. Bajaré a preparar el desayuno. - Y sin decir más salió de su habitación.

La joven sonrió divertida y sin poder evitarlo su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte provocando que un sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas. Recordó aquellos tiempos en los que su padre le tenía prohibido salir de su habitación, mientras le mostraba alquimia básica a aquél niño y como ella lo miraba a escondidas a través de su ventana que daba al jardín trasero mientras llevaba a cabo su entrenamiento de campo. Todo ese tiempo, observándolo y escuchándolo a escondidas de su padre aunado al hecho de esa decisión de unirse a la milicia para estar cerca suyo y protegerlo. Aun no era consciente de lo que le ocurría, sin embargo, siempre que estaba a su lado se sentía dichosa, como si la última pieza del rompecabezas encajara. El tiempo que peleó a su lado en Ishval, se dio cuenta de lo bien que se entendían, de la química que se formaba y del como con una sola mirada entendía lo que quería decirle.

Mustang entró de nuevo a la habitación con una charola en manos. La colocó al filo de la cama esperando que la chica se levantara para poder acercarla más a ella. Hawkeye esta vez tuvo que utilizar ambas manos para soportar su peso y aguantar las constantes punzadas de dolor provenientes de su espalda, pero hacer eso implicaba dejar al descubierto la parte superior de su pecho provocando que uno de ellos quedara al descubierto. Totalmente apenada tomó la sábana y se cubrió rápidamente. Cuando levantó la mirada para comprobar si el coronel la había visto lo notó completamente de espaldas con una mano cubriendo sus ojos. Era obvio que la había visto pero en lugar de hacerlo evidente, se giró para dejar de incomodarla. Casi se sintió orgullosa de él.

-Se ve delicioso-

-Improvisé un poco con los ingredientes que encontré. - Luego de comprobar por la mirilla de su ojo izquierdo si la teniente estaba visible, volvió a girarse para tenerla de frente. -Regresaré después para ayudarle. -

-Señor…-

-Ni se le ocurra pedirme que no vuelva, ¿Ya olvidó que prometió cumplir mi deseo? Cuando vuelva le platicaré sobre él. Deje su espalda al descubierto, cualquier rose podría lastimarle. - La joven asintió. Mustang le dio un último vistazo antes de caminar hacia la salida cuando la voz de la teniente lo detuvo.

-No regrese hasta que termine todo su trabajo. - Roy levantó su mano derecha en forma de despido y sin más, salió del cuarto.

El dolor era inconsistente, algunas punzadas eran más certeras que otras. Se puso de pie unos segundos intentando ver su espalda a través del espejo, pero el dolor la hizo caer de nuevo de rodillas apenas unos segundos después. Suspiró tratando de recuperarse recordando que aquel dolor era nada comparado con el sufrimiento que ella había causado en Ishval. Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Se puso de pie para dirigirse de nuevo a la cama y sentarse en ella. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y un par de pies cruzando la sala para subir por la escalera. La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Mustang del otro lado. Suspiró aliviada. Mustang la miró preocupado.

-¿Por qué no está dormida?¿es tan fuerte el dolor?.-

Riza negó con la cabeza. -Desde que murió mi padre, siento que esta casa es demasiado grande para mí. Prácticamente no duermo. -

-Bueno, va a tener que hacerlo teniente. De ahora en adelante la necesito descansada y fresca como una lechuga.- Mustang acercó a la cama, la misma silla en la que una noche antes se quedó dormido cuidando de ella y luego de sentarse la miró directo a los ojos. -Estuve pensando en la mejor forma de decir esto, pero ninguna parecía correcta, así que simplemente lo diré. Tengo intenciones de llegar hasta lo más alto y cambiar el rumbo de este país desde dentro pero para lograrlo, requiero a los mejores hombres conmigo. - Hizo una pausa antes de continuar esperando que quizá la chica lo retara por hacerle aquella confesión, si alguien más de la milicia lo escuchara lo aprisionaría por conspiración y traición. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta más que aquella mirada penetrante marrón prosiguió: -No pude evitar notar, luego de todo lo que pasó en Ishval, que eligió seguir por este camino teniente. -

-Así es señor. Comprendí que, si el mundo se rige por el intercambio equivalente de la alquimia entonces, para que una nueva generación disfrute de buena fortuna, el precio a pagar será cargar con los cuerpos de todos esos muertos por un río de sangre.- Lo acababa de comprender cuando vio, aunque fuera unos segundos, su espalda mancillada por las cicatrices que habían dejado las llamas, nada podía justificar las vidas que había tomado sin embargo, solo tenía dos caminos: lamentarse por ello o seguir avanzando, luchando por que la tragedia no se repitiera.

Mustang pudo notar que el brillo en su mirada había vuelto, casi era como aquel par de ojos que vio de niño y que lo hicieron despertar de aquél lamentable estado en el que se encontraba.

-La designaré como mi asistente. Quiero que proteja mi espalda. Espero que entienda que, dándole la espalda, puede matarme por detrás en cualquier momento. Si alguna vez me salgo del camino, dispáreme. Tiene el derecho a hacerlo. ¿Me seguirá? – Justo después de hacer esa pregunta su estómago se oprimió, a pesar de ver la determinación en los ojos de la teniente, la opción de que se negará estaba presente. ¿Qué haría si decidiera apartarse de él?. Pero luego de escuchar la respuesta de Hawkeye no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho.

\- Al mismo infierno si así lo desea señor.- Estaba segura, completamente convencida. Tal vez no había hecho un buen uso de la técnica de su padre hasta ahora, pero estaba lejos de sentir arrepentimiento, lo supo desde el primer día en que lo vio, supo que su convicción y lealtad a sus valores era más grande que cualquier ambición. Sí quería subir, ella estaría ahí a su lado preparada para hacerle entrar en razón si fuera necesario.

-Dicho eso entonces, la necesito a mi lado en cuanto antes teniente.- Mustang se puso de pie sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco y mientras lo habría le explicaba a la teniente su contenido. – Esta pomada es especial para quemaduras, me la ha dado el teniente coronel Hughes para usted, ¿me permite?.- Riza asintió apenada, sostuvo la sábana con ambas manos y ahí sentada al filo de la cama esperó hasta que el coronel se colocara detrás suyo para cubrir sus heridas con la pomada.

Mustang se posicionó detrás observando las heridas en la espalda de Hawkeye, de nuevo sintió esa impotencia y solo pudo apretar la mandíbula como desahogo, estiró su mano esperando que su tacto fuera solo suficiente para curarla y se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que, cuando su mano tocó la espalda de la teniente a pesar de no verlas, fue como si salieran chispas. Sintió un gran hormigueo en la yema de sus dedos sin entender aún que era lo que había ocurrido, quizá había sido solo su imaginación, así que negó con la cabeza y luego tomó un poco del ungüento con sus dedos acercándolos a su boca para exhalar sobre ellos y tratar que la pomada no estuviera tan fría cuando la pusiera sobre la piel de la chica.

Y de nuevo estar así de susceptible ante él, provocó que su corazón latiera con fuerza y esta vez también sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Sin controlarlo, un recuerdo fugaz cruzó por su mente, ella observándole mientras entrenaba en el jardín de su casa. Sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron y negó ligeramente con la cabeza tratando de alejarlo. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de sus manos con su piel, las punzadas habían disminuido un poco pero aun dolía. Pudo sentirlo cerca, casi pudo ver como estiraba su mano para tocarla y entonces un calor indescriptible la invadió justo en esa zona que apenas rozó. Primero pensó que era debido a las quemaduras, pero, después se dio cuenta de que ahí donde la había tocado, no tenía ninguna, el coronel había sido muy cuidadoso en no quemar toda su espalda, solo quemó las partes importantes que explicaban la alquimia de fuego. No entendía lo que acaba de pasar, pero luego de sentir de nuevo sus manos untando aquella pomada por sus heridas simplemente se dejó llevar.

Se sentía tan bien poder cuidar de ella, sanarla, tocarla, acariciarla. Mustang se dio cuenta de que el pulso le fallaba y la mano con la que estaba sanando las heridas de la teniente temblaba, carraspeó un poco luego de inhalar y exhalar tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero al ver de nuevo la figura de la joven le fue imposible no pensar en besar sus heridas. Tomó más ungüento con su mano derecha y siguió untándolo en las heridas, tambaleó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica respiraba con dificultad y arqueaba la espalda cada vez que él la tocaba. Pudo ver como humedecía sus labios y los mordía tratando de evitar que los suspiros salieran de su boca. La deseaba, de verdad la deseaba. Sin darse cuenta su mano dejó de tocar su espalda y ahora el cuello de Hawkeye era su rehén. Primero comenzó por la parte trasera pero lentamente sin dejar de ver su cuerpo, pasó la palma de su mano por delante del cuello de la chica, consiguiendo que Riza arqueara su espalda de nuevo y siguiera el compás que marcaba su mano. Mientras su mano derecha seguía acariciando su cuello, su mano izquierda paseaba por sus hombros y clavícula dudando sobre si pasar a sus pechos. Entonces Hawkeye abrió los ojos lentamente y Mustang girando su cabeza hacia él con ambas manos, la miro fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco, con el pulso acelerado sintiendo la tibia respiración de su asistente rebotar en su propio rostro, siguió aproximándosele quedando a solo milímetros de su boca. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos buscó su aprobación, estaba listo para besarla.

-Roy!.- Una voz proveniente de la sala provocó que el coronel volviera en sí alejándose de inmediato de Hawkeye recuperando la compostura, aunque no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro de decepción y una fuerte molestia contra su amigo Hughes a quien le había reconocido la voz. Dio un paso hacia atrás carraspeando.

-Listo teniente, la pomada hará efecto en la noche. Descanse.- Apenado salió casi corriendo de su habitación listo para recriminar a Maes.

Riza también estaba confundida y aún aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y se dio cuenta de que las mejillas estaban ardiendo, luego las bajó hasta su pecho donde pudo sentir su corazón latir desbocado. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos sonriendo, recordando sus caricias, su rostro, su mirada, sus labios casi a punto de tocarse. Abrió de nuevo los ojos asustada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y entonces, como un torbellino llegaron a ella todas las emociones que experimentaba estando con él y lo comprendió: estaba totalmente enamorada de su coronel…


	3. 3 Captura

_Disclaimer:_ **Full Metal Alchemist** y todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hiromu Arakawa**. Este fanfiction está hecho solo con el único fin de divertir al lector y de expresar las ideas de la escritora las cuales surgen paralelas a la historia original.

La idea vino a raíz de la necesidad de saber más acerca de los personajes de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye y de la sensación de querer escribir acerca de la historia de amor entre los dos. El fic seguirá la misma historia y secuencia del anime "Brotherhood" incluyendo solamente algunas escenas tras bambalinas, por así decirlo, entre Roy & Riza por lo que **el lector puede encontrar varias similitudes, líneas y descripciones iguales a la serie** al menos hasta el punto del día prometido.

Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida en sus reviews.

3\. Captura

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquél encuentro y Mustang no había sido capaz de regresar a casa de la teniente ya que solo de recordar la respiración de ella sobre su propio rostro hacia que se le erizara la piel. Hughes había irrumpido justo cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios y siempre que lo recordaba no podía evitar sentir algo de rabia hacia él. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo fue que de pronto comenzó a sentirse así? Regresó a su realidad, sentado detrás de su ahora escritorio firmando un papel tras otro, suspiró, de verdad odiaba el papeleo. Dejó la pluma a un lado y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que estiraba ambos brazos por arriba de su cabeza despejando su mente y la pereza que lo asechaba. Alguien llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta esperando su respuesta.

-Adelante-.

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato reconoció su figura. La teniente Hawkeye entraba a su oficina vistiendo su uniforme militar y luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí juntó ambos pies golpeando su calzado contra el piso como saludo respetuoso hacia su superior, se colocó derecha, erguida, con la mano derecha a la altura de su frente y mirando directamente a los ojos del coronel.

-Teniente Riza Hawkeye reportándose Señor-.

Mustang sintió un escalofrío, tomó una respiración profunda y con un ademán de su mano le indicó descansar.

-No esperaba verla tan rápido teniente, ¿Cómo están sus heridas? -.

-Cicatrizando, señor. Gracias por preguntar-.

Riza no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto feliz de que preguntara. A pesar de que el coronel no había regresado a verla desde aquel día, sintió felicidad de saber que seguía preocupado por ella. Aun así, mantuvo el semblante serio a pesar de saberse enamorada de él. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su trabajo después de todo, ella era responsable de su seguridad y debía mantener la concentración.

-¿Está segura de regresar tan pronto?-.

-Si lo dejo más tiempo solo, el trabajo se seguirá acumulando, señor-. Luego de verlo a los ojos desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio donde se podían apreciar los documentos en desorden que el coronel había optado por ignorar minutos antes.

Mustang curveó un poco la comisura de sus labios satisfecho con la respuesta de la joven, aliviado de verla de regreso a su lado.

-De acuerdo, trabajemos entonces. Pero antes hay algo que tiene que ver-.

Hawkeye lo miró intrigada preguntándose si no era solo uno de sus pretextos para no trabajar. El coronel entendió de inmediato su mirada y agregó: -Prometo regresar y acabar con todo después-.

Ambos salieron del cuartel de ciudad del Este y abordaron el vehículo que había sido asignado al coronel. Hawkeye había aprendido a manejar desde la academia militar por lo que subió como chofer de la unidad.

-¿Hacia dónde señor? -.

-Siga por la avenida principal, le indicaré el camino-. El trayecto no fue largo, llegaron a lo que parecía un complejo habitacional a tan solo unos minutos del cuartel del Este. Ambos bajaron del vehículo y con Mustang mostrando el camino entraron a un edificio de departamentos, se dirigieron a las escaleras rumbo al tercer piso y luego, casi al final del pasillo el coronel se detuvo delante de una puerta.

-Teniente, a pesar de vivir en esta ciudad es indispensable que tenga un espacio cerca del cuartel, por eso tuve el atrevimiento de reservar este espacio para usted. No es mucho, pero creo que le será suficiente-. Luego de decir esto abrió la puerta y haciendo una seña a la joven le indicó que pasara.

Hawkeye ingresó al lugar, era pequeño pero de alguna forma se sentía acogedor. Una pequeña mesa estaba de frente a ella y justo detrás un espacio hacia otra habitación que parecía ser la cocina. Girando a la derecha estaba una sola recámara, amplia considerando el espacio de todo el departamento y dentro de ésta, el baño sencillo con regadera. Riza se giró luego de recorrer con la vista el lugar teniendo de frente a Mustang.

-Y bien, ¿Qué le parece?-.

-Suficiente, no debió molestarse-.

-Es mi deber como su superior asegurarme de que esté cómoda. Solo tiene lo indispensable. No se preocupe por la casa de su padre, enviaré a alguien de confianza para que cuide de ella-.

-Sí señor-.

-Bueno, vamos entonces-. El coronel salió del departamento seguido de la chica, bajaron las escaleras y al llegar al vehículo Roy le indicó con una seña que lo siguiera. -Ahora que sabe dónde vivirá, es necesario que sepa dónde estoy yo-. Caminaron hacia el final de la cuadra donde después giraron a la derecha para seguir por otras dos cuadras y luego viraron a la izquierda por una cuadra más. Llegaron a otro complejo habitacional, pero éste era del tamaño de toda la manzana ya que se distribuía a lo ancho. Cruzaron la calle hacia la acera de enfrente.

-Aquí lo tiene. En el edificio hay más militares viviendo de hecho, en toda la zona los hay-.

\- Entendido señor, pasaré por usted todos los días en las mañanas y por las noches luego de trabajar lo escoltaré hasta aquí-.

-Regresemos entonces-.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, el papeleo no dejaba de surgir y a pesar de que Mustang trataba de evadirlo, Hawkeye siempre sabía cómo reprenderlo para obligarle a terminar. Tal y como ese día se lo dijo, todas las mañanas Riza llegaba cinco minutos antes de las 7:00hrs y esperaba de pie al coronel para dirigirse en su vehículo al cuartel y por las noches, siempre conducía hacia la casa de Mustang dejándole ahí junto con el automóvil para después caminar a su departamento. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Ya había transcurrido medio año y el equipo de Mustang seguía creciendo. Dos jóvenes recién nombrados Alférez, Jean Havoc y Heymans Breda se unían a él junto con el suboficial Vato Falman y el sargento mayor Kain Fuery. Fiel a su palabra de encontrar a los mejores hombres para que lo ayudasen a subir, el coronel había solicitado personalmente la transferencia de todos ellos luego de investigarlos y verlos en acción. Totalmente convencido de la lealtad de ellos, delegó a Havoc y Breda patrullar la ciudad con sus hombres mientras que Falman era encargado de asuntos menores burocráticos y Fuery estaba a cargo del equipo de comunicaciones. Con todo el equipo reunido transcurrió otro mes, mientras más y más papeleo se acumulaba en el escritorio de Mustang.

-Señor, acabo de recibir este comunicado de Central. Parece que hay un grupo de paramilitares organizándose por el país-. Falman entregó el papel a Mustang quien luego de leer el comunicado enviado por el Teniente General Grumman le dio instrucciones a Havoc y Breda para que aumentasen la seguridad y pusieran a todos sus ojos y oídos a trabajar atentos a cualquier rumor.

-El país se encuentra susceptible ahora luego de la Guerra con Ishval, así que parece el momento perfecto para que este tipo de grupos aparezcan. Los necesito atentos a cualquier situación. No vamos a permitir que ningún grupo de radicales ponga en peligro la vida de los ciudadanos así que, ¡Vayan a trabajar!-.

-¡Sí señor!-. Luego de que todos salieran de la oficina, Hawkeye quien siempre se mantenía a lado del coronel, se acercó a él para hacerle notar una brecha.

-Coronel, ¿No cree que enviar a todas las tropas a la ciudad es quizá lo que el enemigo busca?-.

-¿A qué se refiere teniente?-.

-Es más fácil para el gato regresar a casa cuando el cachorro está fuera jugando-.

Mustang se quedó pensativo durante un par de segundos sorprendido por la agudeza de la teniente, luego esbozó una ligera sonrisa. -El gato no puede entrar a casa si hay una jauría dentro esperándole y aun si entra, es poco probable que se apodere de ella-.

La chica lo miró a los ojos sorprendida comprendiendo la analogía de su superior. Sabía que no podría haber alguien tan estúpido como para enfrentar al alquimista de Fuego, luego de Ishval se había convertido en prácticamente una leyenda, la forma en la que su alquimia podía atacar a corta y larga distancia y el hecho de no necesitar más que un par de guantes para generar destrucción, lo hacían ver prácticamente indestructible. Además, saber que contaba con "Ojo de halcón" como asistente y guardaespaldas terminaban por ahuyentar a cualquiera. Aun así, nunca bajaba la guardia.

El equipo de Mustang seguía trabajando rolando turnos para descansar en intervalos de 12 horas por cada 24 trabajadas, atentos a cualquier situación luego de que otro comunicado del comando de Oeste llegara notificando de un ataque sorpresa a su cuartel. Roy no había regresado a su casa en varios días, estuvo dormitando en su oficina descanso apenas por algunas horas mientras que Hawkeye le seguía el paso. Pero luego de poco más de una semana el semblante le había cambiado por completo y se veía bastante desmejorado.

-Coronel, debería ir a casa a descansar un poco-.

-No puedo ir a casa mientras mis hombres trabajan teniente-.

-Tenga más confianza en nosotros señor además, como se encuentra ahora no es capaz ni de ordenarnos matar una mosca-.

-¿Tan mal me veo?-.

-Mi deber es hablarle con la verdad y cuidar de usted señor. Vaya a dormir un poco-.

-De acuerdo regresaré en unas horas-.

-Lo llevaré a casa señor-.

Ambos salieron del cuartel rumbo al complejo donde vivía Mustang, el sol se estaba metiendo y el cielo estaba pintado de tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Luego de llegar, ambos bajaron del vehículo, pero solo Roy caminaba hacia su casa mientras que Hawkeye le despedía con el típico saludo militar con su mano derecha sobre su frente.

-Usted también tendría que ir a descansar teniente-. Y con un ademán de su mano derecha se despidió hasta que se perdió dentro del edificio. Hawkeye se giró para cruzar la calle y caminar hacia su departamento, pero un golpe seco proveniente del edificio captó su atención y de forma inmediata, colocó su mano derecha detrás de su espalda tomando una de sus armas, girando de nuevo antes de correr hacia el edificio buscando al coronel sin embargo, se paró en seco cuando lo tuvo delante suyo en el piso inconsciente luego de que alguien más lo arrojara ahí. Sorprendida se acercó a él para comprobar que siguiera con vida sujetando su muñeca para tomar su pulso, después de comprobarlo se puso de pie al ver que un hombre se acercaba a ellos y en cuanto pudo ver su rostro le apuntó con el arma a la altura de la cabeza.

-¡Detente! ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste al Coronel?-. El hombre de tez blanca y cabello castaño le mostró una sonrisa sínica y la miraba con un par de ojos castaños llenos de desdén desafiándola mientras seguía avanzando hacia ellos lentamente paso por paso.

-Así que es verdad que el coronel incluye a su fiel asistente… Vaya vaya, parece que esta noche será un dos por uno-.

Hawkeye no dejaba de verlo atenta a cualquier movimiento rápido que pudiera hacer.

-¡Te dije que te detuvieras! ¡Responde! ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste?-.

-Tranquila teniente, no queremos que se le escape un tiro. Sería catastrófico y podría hacer que me fuera con las manos vacías-.

Riza comprendió lo que quería decir con "no queremos que se le escape un tiro", y de un solo movimiento giró sobre su pie derecho al tiempo que con su mano izquierda tomaba de su espalda otra arma para apuntar ahora a otro hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella y así, apuntando a ambos y preocupada porque Mustang no despertaba, comenzó a pensar en las probabilidades de salir de aquella situación pero antes de encontrar cualquier alternativa, dos hombres más la rodearon apuntándole también con armas de fuego. El hombre de cabello castaño emitió una leve carcajada y luego se colocó en cuclillas tomando el cuerpo inerte de Mustang apuntando en su cuello con una navaja.

-Por favor teniente, vayamos al grano. Si intenta algo contra mis hombres, esta navaja se clavará en el cuello del coronel. Así que, por favor suelte sus armas y coopere con nosotros ¿quiere? -.

Disparar a dos de esos tres hombres era pan comido para ella sin embargo, tenía que salir del rango de alcance del tercero antes y disponía de apenas dos segundos para dar un golpe certero al último junto con su líder. Pero que él encajara esa navaja en el cuello de Mustang tomaba solo un segundo luego de escuchar los primeros disparos así que, no era tiempo suficiente, no podía arriesgar su vida así. Luego pensó, "Quien quiera que sea, lo necesita con vida, de otro modo ya lo habría matado" así que optó por el plan más complicado: Ceder ante ellos primero y después contraatacar. Frustrada bajó ambos brazos lentamente y antes de que concluyera y pudiera seguir observándoles, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo que la hizo caer junto a Mustang a quien dio un último vistazo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Un calambre en el brazo le hizo recobrar el conocimiento. Antes de poder abrir los ojos pudo sentir el fuerte olor a humedad del lugar colándose por su nariz. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos de golpe. Se noto a si mismo solo en ese cuarto a media luz con ambos brazos arriba de él atados a una viga de madera. Intentó liberarse jalando de la cuerda pero le resultaba difícil de hacer ya que ambos brazos estaban entumidos. Notó de frente al hombre que lo miraba desde las sombras y del cual apenas se había percatado por el sonido de su voz.

-¿Está cansado Coronel?-.

-¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -.

El hombre avanzó hacia él mirándolo con desprecio.

-Qué fácil es joder la vida a otros que ni siquiera conoces, ¿no coronel? -. Mustang se extrañó por completó por el comentario e intentó hacer memoria para recordar si le conocía.

-Tú y esa mujer parecen muy interesados en saber quién soy-. Roy sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -. Al obtener una sonrisa burlona como respuesta Mustang terminó por confirmar su sospecha. -¡Maldito! ¿Qué hiciste con ella?-. Intentó alcanzarlo pero las ataduras de sus manos se lo impidieron solo conseguía que el joven lo mirara aún más divertido viendo como forcejeaba para liberarse.

-Te gustara saber que no he hecho nada con ella… Aun-.

-Si la tocas, te juro que yo…-

El joven de cabello castaño emitió una carcajada sonora la cual solo provocaba que Mustang se enfureciera más, confundido preguntándose si ella estaba bien. Luego de varios segundos burlándose se dirigió a él.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento Mustang. De verdad lo voy a disfrutar-. Se giró hacia uno de sus hombres y con una seña le ordenó que fuera por Hawkeye.

-Pero antes de hacer nada, te daré el gusto de saber quién soy y créeme no podrás olvidarlo jamás-.

Otro de sus hombres colocó una silla para él justo enfrente de Roy y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos con la misma soberbia que al principio agregó: -Ser alquimista estatal te convierte en un hombre con muchos privilegios, ¿cierto? -.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? Escogiste mal a tu víctima-.

-Me divierte pensar que crees que esto es por algo tan banal. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para secuestrar a un Coronel y pedir rescate después? El ejército dejaría que murieras antes de negociar con terroristas. Lo que estamos celebrando hoy aquí es, digamos, una ceremonia de agradecimiento…-

\- Así que vas a agradecerme por algo que, aparentemente hice en el pasado y que, provocó que se jodiera tu vida, ¿cierto? -.

-Nunca dije que se tratara de mí… ¿Recuerdas a Amos Smith?-.

-¿Debería?-.

-Probablemente no pero no te preocupes, por eso estoy aquí, para hacer que lo recuerdes. Amos Smith era mi hermano mayor, tomó el examen de alquimista estatal el mismo día que lo tomaste tú. Desde que tengo memoria mi hermano estuvo preparándose para eso día y noche durante años estudiando alquimia, tenía fe en su investigación, sabía que podría revolucionar al ejército con ella y entonces a pesar de dejar a su esposa y a su hijo de apenas 5 años atrás, se decidió a tomar el examen aquel mismo día que tú, esperando lograrlo para sacar de la miseria a su familia y ayudar a mi padre quien estaba muy enfermo. Pero claro, jamás pensó encontrarse contigo ahí, maldito ladrón-.

-¿Ladrón? ¿Qué se supone que robé?-.

-Está bien, hazte el estúpido todo lo que quieras, entiendo que no aceptes tus errores, pero hoy vas a pagarlos con sangre-.

-Déjate de idioteces y ve al grano. No entiendo nada de lo que dices-.

\- Dime "Alquimista de Fuego", ¿Cómo es que alguien como tu sin experiencia, pudo controlar una técnica tan complicada como esa? ¿De verdad crees que eres una especie de prodigio? A mi hermano le tomó años aprenderla, investigarla y perfeccionarla y tú, en solo horas la robaste y la hiciste tuya-.

Mustang lo miró sonriendo y ahora, invirtiendo los papeles, fue él quien emitió una sonora carcajada burlándose de él.

-¿Crees que robe la investigación de tu hermano, la aprendí y la presenté en el examen, todo el mismo día? ¿Eres estúpido? ¿Si quiera sabes el verdadero origen de la alquimia de fuego? -.

Smith se puso de pie furioso por la burla de Mustang y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen sacando el aire al coronel.

-No sé cómo lo lograste, pero presentaste el examen antes que Amos, mostraste la técnica de fuego como tuya e hiciste quedar en ridículo a mi hermano. No tuvo más remedio que regresar con las manos vacías y la dignidad por los suelos. Cuando el rumor de lo que pasó ese día llegó a nuestro pueblo, todos en él dejaron de hablarnos, de darnos empleo y de vendernos comida. Mi padre murió, su esposa lo abandonó llevándose a su hijo con ella y tiempo después Amos enfermó y antes de morir le juré que lo vengaría -.

-Qué historia tan conmovedora, pero te tengo malas noticias Smith, tu hermano solo era un charlatán fracasado-.

Los ojos del joven se encendieron enseguida y comenzó a golpear a Mustang en el rostro y abdomen repetidas veces hasta que sacó toda la furia del momento y se tranquilizó momentáneamente.

-Golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero tu hermano fue quien robó la investigación de mi maestro, la técnica de fuego estaba prácticamente patentada desde antes de que yo tomara el examen ¿Acaso no investigaste esto antes de tu siniestra venganza? Hazlo y te darás cuenta quién es el verdadero ladrón aquí-.

-No tiene caso perder mi tiempo contigo prefiero verte sufrir lentamente-.

Riza abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. La cabeza le dolía y el fuerte olor a óxido y humedad se coló por su nariz. Cuando recuperó la consciencia por completo se dio cuenta de que tenía ambos pies atados y sus manos estaban atadas entre sí por detrás de su espalda. Estaba sola en aquella vieja habitación, intentó zafar sus ataduras, pero solo conseguía lastimarse a sí misma y entonces lo recordó. Sabía que había pocas probabilidades de que aún la tuviera con ella ya que los hombres que los atacaron debieron haberla desarmado por completo sin embargo con algo de esperanza, con algo de trabajo logró meter una de sus manos por entre su pantalón y su pantaletas sintiendo la falsa fajilla que usaba para esconderla. Uno de sus dedos se hizo una cortada, sonrió. Aún tenía ese trozo de navaja con ella. Siguió intentado sacarla, pero un ruido fuera de la habitación la hizo detenerse. Dos hombres entraron y sonrieron al verla.

-Miren quien despertó-. Uno de ellos se agachó para tenerla de frente comenzó a acariciar sus piernas. Hawkeye solo lo miraba sin mover un músculo. -El jefe quiere verte, pero quizá me divierta contigo antes…- Con ambos brazos la colocó boca arriba y se puso encima y justo cuando se acercó a su rostro, la teniente lo golpeó con su propia cabeza en la nariz y al mismo tiempo, con ambas rodillas lo golpeó en la entrepierna haciendo que el hombre cayera a su lado adolorido. Riza continúo forcejeando para zafarse rodando hacia el otro lado para alejarse de él, pero el hombre furioso se levantó tomándola por su cabellera y le propino una bofetada que hizo que Hawkeye cayera.

-¡Estúpida! -. El segundo hombre quien solo miraba divertido burlándose de su compañero se acercó para detenerlo justa antes de que pudiera golpearla de nuevo.

-Tranquilízate ya, el jefe la quiere viva. Llevémosla con él-. A regañadientes accedió poniéndose de pie saliendo primero. Riza observaba atenta al segundo hombre esperando que intentara agredirla también pero solamente se acercó a ella y le susurró: - Te llevaré con el coronel, quizá se la última vez que lo veas con vida-. La teniente se quedó inmóvil ante aquellas palabras, su corazón dio un vuelco y le costó trabajo pasar saliva. El hombre robusto tomó a la chica por la cintura y la levantó para cargarla sobre su hombro. Tenía que llegar a él, saber que estaba bien así que decidió no forcejear con aquel sujeto que la llevaba en brazos. La imagen de Roy Mustang inconsciente a merced de aquellos hombres cruzó por su cabeza y un flujo de desesperación y tristeza se apoderaron de ella. Cerró los ojos para alejar aquella imagen de su mente, comenzó a controlar su respiración recuperando la cordura, pero su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Llegaron a otra habitación, el hombre que la cargaba la tomó de nuevo por la cintura y la dejo caer a centímetros sobre un futón viejo que había en el piso. Antes de que pudiera si quiera darse cuenta donde estaba y con quien, escuchó su voz llamándola y fue como una si una oleada de aire fresco la golpeara, seguía con vida.

-Teniente! Teniente! ¿Está bien?-.

Giró su rostro siguiendo el sonido de su voz y entonces lo vio. El corazón de nuevo parecía salir de su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba indefenso con ambos brazos atados sobre su cabeza con el rostro ensangrentado y con la mirada fija sobre ella, preocupado. Intentó acercarse a él de forma casi instintiva levantando su cuerpo, pero el hombre que la llevaba en brazos la tomó por los hombros impidiendo que se moviera haciendo que quedara sentada de nuevo en el futón.

-¡Coronel! -. Exclamó casi sin voz y con la barbilla temblorosa.

-Que maravillosa escena, ¿no les parece chicos? -. Riza reconoció la voz de aquel hombre que ahora tenía de nuevo de frente, era el mismo hombre de cabello castaño que había atacado antes a Mustang.

– Parece que ahora incluso el alquimista de fuego tiene un punto débil-. Hizo una seña a su subordinado para que la soltara y se colocó agachado delante suyo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Vaya Teniente, esa mirada suya es muy excitante-. Acercó una de sus manos a su rostro tomándola por la barbilla. Riza solamente lo miraba con repudio atenta a sus movimientos lista para defenderse.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-.

Smith se puso de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su rostro. -¿Por qué tendría que detenerme?-. Y viendo fijamente a Roy a los ojos comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y su pantalón. Mustang comprendió inmediatamente lo que iba a hacer y comenzó a forcejear contra las ataduras de sus brazos intentando zafarse desesperado sin dejar de ver a Smith a los ojos lleno de odio, intentaba patearlo sin éxito lo que provocó que el hombre solo se carcajeara burlándose de él.

Hawkeye comenzó a respirar más agitadamente al ver y comprender también lo que Smith planeaba hacer, no toleraba ver al coronel en aquél estado sabiendo que estaba siendo utilizada para dañarlo, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que seguir luchando por él. Luego de comprobar por el rabillo de ambos ojos a que nadie la estuviese viendo por detrás, volvió a colar su mano por entre su pantalón buscando la navaja, comenzó a sentirla gracias a las cortadas que se hacía al intentar sacarla de su fajilla pero no tenía tiempo de hacerlo con delicadeza, no podía permitirse fallar.

Smith tomó por sorpresa a Hawkeye empujándola hacia atrás con su pie derecho provocando que una de las esquinas de la navaja quedara ligeramente incrustada en el pulgar de la chica. Pero eso solo la ayudaría para poder sacarla al fin y comenzar a rasgar la soga que sujetaba sus manos. Ella sabía que no podía defenderse del ataque sexual del mismo modo que lo hizo antes, tenía que permanecer quieta y forcejear lo menos posible para poder liberarse de la cuerda y ayudar al coronel. Por otro lado, Smith le facilitó más las cosas cuando zafó la cuerda que sujetaba sus pies para poder colocarse encima de ella abriendo sus piernas, además el hecho de que Smith hiciera las cosas con calma le ayudaba a ella para cortar más rápidamente la atadura de sus manos. Lentamente desabotonaba la chaqueta militar de ella disfrutando de cada momento en el que Mustang seguía gritando eufórico y desesperado. Cuando terminó de desabotonar su chaqueta, el hombre acercó su rostro al de ella y Riza asqueada, giró su rostro para evitar sentir su respiración sobre ella, lo que Smith aprovechó para lamer su cuello hasta bajar a sus pechos aun cubiertos por la blusa.

Mustang observaba colérico y al ver la reacción de asco de la teniente solo podía sentir más rabia e impotencia. -¡Teniente! ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella! -.

Y entonces como respuesta, Smith desgarró la blusa de Hawkeye dejando al descubierto su pecho solo protegido ahora por su ropa interior. Pasó una de sus manos por su estómago y sonrió satisfecho al planear su siguiente movimiento. Riza sintió náuseas y comenzó a respirar más agitadamente desesperada, no quería sentir sus asquerosas manos más, no quería que él la tocara. Pudo sentir en su espalda que sus muñecas se movían con mayor libertad, sabía que estaba cerca de liberarse. Smith acercó más su pelvis a su entre pierna provocando que Hawkeye retrocediera luego de sentir su miembro en su cuerpo que, a pesar de estar ambos aun vistiendo pantalón fue lo suficientemente asqueroso para ella. Divertido por su reacción la tomó por la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras que introducía la derecha en el pantalón de ella por su vientre…

Y entonces sintió como la cuerda en su espalda caía y de forma inmediata tomó la navaja e hizo un corte en el brazo derecho de Smith mientras que con su pierna y brazo derechos logró quitarlo de encima suyo y se puso de pie de inmediato corriendo delante de Mustang para con su mano derecha ahora, tomando firmemente la misma navaja de un solo movimiento cortó la soga ya deteriorada por tanto forcejeo que sostenía al coronel provocando que cayera de rodillas.

Hawkeye le ayudó a ponerse de pie y se colocaron uno contra la espalda del otro ya que dos de los tres hombres de Smith se acercaron a ellos cerrándoles el paso.

-¡Vas a pagar caro esto Mustang! De verdad quería torturarte, pero ahora morirás de forma rápida a lado de esa mujer-. Con un movimiento le indicó a su tercer hombre, quien le había ayudado a recuperarse luego del ataque de Hawkeye, se uniera a sus compañeros para atacarles.

Riza tenía de frente apuntándole con un cuchillo, al hombre que había intentado abusar de ella antes sonriendo satisfecho porque al fin podría vengarse de aquella humillación. Vio que a su lado derecho estaba el hombre robusto que la había llevado en brazos antes y de lado izquierdo había otro más apuntando al coronel con una pistola. Analizó rápidamente la situación y giró ligeramente su rostro a su lado derecho esperando que Mustang girara hacia su lado izquierdo como señal de que había entendido su plan. El coronel la remedó luego de él mismo analizar también la situación confiando en que Smith, quien estaba frente a él, no haría nada hasta después de que sus hombres atacaran.

-Acabemos con esto teniente-. Hawkeye supo entonces a pesar de no verlo de frente que había comprendido y no pudo evitar recordar la forma en la que ambos trabajaron en la guerra de Ishval sincronizados perfectamente atacando al mismo compás.

-¡Mátenlos! -. La voz de Smith provocó que los tres hombres avanzaran hacia ellos al mismo tiempo.

El primero en llegar a Hawkeye fue aquél con el cuchillo quien intentó atacarle de lleno en el rostro, pero Riza esquivó el ataque ladeando su cuello hacia su lado derecho y sintiendo como Mustang a pesar de estar de espaldas, también esquivaba el mismo ataque al ladear su cuello hacia su izquierda. En ese mismo momento, Hawkeye golpeó con su brazo izquierdo la mano del agresor provocando que soltara el cuchillo y éste cayera frente a Mustang quien, a punto de recibir un puñetazo por parte del hombre robusto a su lado izquierdo y sabiéndose en desventaja ya que sus brazos aún estaban débiles, no dudó en agacharse y tomarlo con su mano derecha para girar ligeramente y hacer dos cortes en ambas piernas de aquél hombre provocando que cayera de rodillas e inmovilizándolo de momento. Hawkeye se percató de que el tercer hombre apuntaba al coronel con la pistola por lo que, luego de provocar que su atacante soltara el cuchillo, con su puño derecho golpeó la mandíbula del hombre al mismo tiempo que lo pateaba para que cayera encima de su propio compañero, lo que hizo que quien apuntaba antes a Mustang cayera hacia atrás disparando el arma sobre quien le había caído encima matándole al instante. Riza reconoció su pistola en manos de aquél sujeto por lo que fue de inmediato a quitarle su arma y luego de despojarle de encima al ahora cadáver de su compañero, apuntándole le obligó a entregar su segunda pistola la cual inmediatamente también apuntó de manera simultánea hacia el hombre robusto por lo que, teniendo cubiertos a ambos hizo una señal a Mustang quien se puso frente a Smith listo para atacarle a puño limpio.

-Debes tener muchas ganas de golpearme, ¿cierto? -.

-Eres una basura, jamás perdonaré lo que hiciste a la teniente-. Y sin más le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndolo caer. -¡Levántate! ¡Pelea! -. Mustang sentía como la sangre le hervía al recordar la forma en que tocaba a la teniente, quería molerlo a golpes. Se acercó a él sujetándolo por la camisa y le dio otro puñetazo. -¡Eres una basura! -. Lo sujetó de nuevo y antes de que su puño tocara su mandíbula Smith le hizo un corte en su brazo con un cuchillo. Mustang retrocedió y Smith tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie sujetando el cuchillo.

Hawkeye se sorprendió al ver el ataque de Smith y por un segundo, distraída sintió como su mano derecha era golpeada por el hombre tendido en el piso quien, con el movimiento, había conseguido desarmarla de una mano pero al recuperar su concentración, Hawkeye le disparó en un brazo y pierna con la otra arma en su mano izquierda dejándole inmóvil gritando de dolor. Cuando buscó al hombre robusto, a quien hasta hacía unos segundos apuntaba a distancia, se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, lo buscó con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, se dio cuenta de que estaba tras del coronel sujetándole ambos brazos por detrás para ayudar a su jefe y que le pudiera herir. Riza abrió los ojos desesperada analizando la situación, se dio cuenta de que tenía en un buen ángulo a Smith así que le apuntó y haló del gatillo, pero nada pasó la pistola se había quedado sin municiones y la otra pistola estaba de lado contrario al de Mustang, ir por ella tomaría quizá demasiado tiempo y perdería de vista a Smith. Así que lanzó su arma a un lado y avanzó rápidamente hacia el coronel dándose cuenta luego de ver a Smith de lo que planeaba hacerle, sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerla y el miedo a perderlo hizo que de forma instintiva simplemente se interpusiera entre Roy y el cuchillo.

Mustang se dio cuenta solo hasta cuando vio su cabello dorado delante suyo y la expresión de satisfacción en los ojos de Smith que reflejaban perfectamente la sed de venganza y deseos por ver al coronel sufriendo. Por su parte, luego de percatarse de que la mujer se había interpuesto y que toda la hoja del cuchillo estaba dentro suyo, Smith sonrió sabiendo que si retiraba el arma la teniente moriría desangrada, luego de ver los ojos de desesperación y tristeza del coronel, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Hawkeye sintió la puñalada en su estómago de lado derecho, sintió como el cuchillo frío entraba milímetro a milímetro a su cuerpo y sintió como su piel recibía la sangre caliente que salía de la herida. Lo había logrado. Había conseguido salvarlo. Escucho detrás suyo su voz y se preguntó si sería la última vez que lo haría.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡TENIENTE… TENIENTEEE! -.

Intentó moverse, quería verlo una última vez antes de morir. Pero seguía presa del cuchillo y de Smith. Luego de unos segundos sintió como algo dentro de su cuerpo se desgarraba, su sangre salía en mayor cantidad y la hoja del cuchillo salía de su cuerpo. Una vez fuera y con Smith retrocediendo, colocó su mano derecha sobre su herida, temblorosa viendo la sangre salir de su cuerpo y entonces débil, solo cayó de rodillas.

-Tengo todo su sepulcro listo no se preocupen, pueden morir juntos-. El sujeto robusto liberó a Mustang luego de que su jefe le diera la orden. -He colocado dinamita en todos los cimientos, una vez que salga morirán aplastados-. Y sin decir más ambos salieron de aquella habitación.

Mustang sujetó por los hombros de inmediato a Riza quien, en el piso de rodillas estaba demasiado herida para moverse sola. La recostó sobre sus piernas y oprimió fuertemente la herida tratando de detener el sangrado. Se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban.

-¡Teniente! ¡Teniente ¿Me escucha?! ¡Resista! -.

Hawkeye respiraba con dificultad y luego de verlo ahí, sintió deseos de seguir a su lado, quería permanecer con él, no quería morir ahí. Como pudo colocó su propia mano sobre su herida encima de la de Mustang, sorprendiendo al coronel.

-Teniente…-

-Coronel, hay que salir de aquí-. Y con la mirada le indicó que podía retirar su mano para ayudarle a levantarse y salir del lugar antes de que Smith lo demoliera. Con la voluntad por vivir recuperada, presionó tan fuerte como pudo su lado derecho y con ayuda del coronel se puso de pie apoyando parte de su peso en él. Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente saliendo de la habitación recorriendo un pasillo hacia lo que parecía la salida. Llegaron a un salón enorme el cual tenían que atravesar para llegar a la puerta, Hawkeye emitió un quejido que hizo que Mustang se detuviera preocupado.

\- ¿Está bien? -.

-Estoy bien-. Y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo salgamos de aquí-. Estaban a solo escasos pasos de lograrlo cuando una fuerte explosión detrás de ellos se escuchó provocando que ambos cayeran debido a la onda expansiva, pero Mustang se reincorporó de forma casi inmediata llegando hasta donde estaba Riza, quien estaba boca abajo debido a la caída. Con cuidado la giró sobre su lado izquierdo sujetando su rostro suavemente llamándola para que despertara. -Teniente! Teniente! Hawkeye! -.

La chica abrió los ojos algo aturdida por la explosión y se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en el piso con él observándola angustiado. No pudo evitar sentir algo de felicidad. Las paredes del salón comenzaron a crujir, estaba a punto de colapsar. Riza se dio cuenta de que una de las vigas de madera estaba por caer sobre ellos así que, de nuevo, justo como minutos antes lo había hecho, de manera instintiva con ambos brazos haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba empujó al coronel del pecho hacia atrás para salvarle.

Mustang lo vio en su mirada. En esa fracción de segundo se dio cuenta de que un peligro le asechaba y al sentir que ella lo empujaba por el pecho tuvo miedo de perderla. Alcanzó a sujetar esos mismos brazos que le empujaban y usando la misma fuerza con la que el caía para atrás la halo hacía él provocando que ambos rodaran un par de metros hacia la salida. Se escuchó un gran ruido, Hawkeye estaba encima suyo así que cerró los ojos y cubrió la cabeza de la teniente con sus propias manos protegiéndola, la giró para que ambos quedaran recostados de frente. Después del derrumbe una gran cortina de tierra lo hizo toser, abrió los ojos lentamente y al sentirla ahí a su lado se sentó para comprobar que no tuviera más heridas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que habían rodado hacía fuera del edificio se puso de pie sintiendo un estirón en una costilla seguramente rota. Se colocó a su lado y la tomó en brazos, su herida seguía sangrando. Desesperado giró buscando ayuda, a unos cuantos metros vio una camioneta vieja caminó hacia ella subiendo a Hawkeye primero del otro lado y luego subiendo del lado del chofer deseando que encendiera el motor. Colocó la cabeza de la joven sobre su pierna y con su mano izquierda oprimió su herida tratando de aminorar el sangrado. Pudo ver el rostro pálido de la chica que había perdido ya demasiada sangre. De nuevo ese miedo horrible le recorrió la espalda.

-Resista Teniente, por favor… ¡Resista! -.

Abrió los ojos lentamente sin saber en dónde estaba. Solo podía ver paredes blancas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que no podía moverse por lo débil de su cuerpo. De pronto un remolino de imágenes llegó a su mente recordando hasta el momento en el que una viga de madera parecía caer sobre Mustang. Se sentó de golpe gritando.

-¡Coronel!-. Un gran dolor en su estómago de lado derecho la hizo caer de nuevo acostada. Levantó la vista y vio una cara familiar ahí.

-¡Riza tranquilízate! -.

Una enfermera se colocó a lado suyo deteniendo su brazo mientras otra más le inyectaba un tranquilizante. Comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados y balbuceando seguía repitiendo.

-El coronel… Rebecca, el coronel…-

-Él está bien Riza, tranquila. Tienes que descansar-. Después de escuchar eso se dejó llevar por el efecto del tranquilizante y cayó dormida de nuevo.

Pasaron dos semanas. Rebecca había regresado a central un día antes, había estado con ella todo ese tiempo mientras que Mustang no había ido a verla ningún día. Su amiga se había encargado de explicarle que el coronel tenía solo heridas superficiales y un par de costillas rotas, había regresado al cuartel casi de forma inmediata y puso a trabajar a todos sus hombres para atrapar a Smith. Hawkeye sabía que no tenía obligación de visitarla sin embargo, le pareció extraño que no lo hiciera. El día que le dieron de alta Havoc fue a buscarla para darle un mensaje de Mustang.

-Teniente Hawkeye, que gusto verla recuperada-.

-Gracias Havoc, ¿Cómo está el coronel? -.

-Tan inmaduro e incongruente como siempre teniente. He venido a traerle un mensaje de su parte-.

-¿Cuál es? -.

-El coronel espera que se tome otra semana más para recuperarse por completo y quiere verla en el cuartel después de que regrese de su viaje a Central para hablarle sobre algo-.

-¿Otra semana? Pero ya estoy bien-.

-Fueron sus órdenes teniente-.

-¿Cuándo se va a Central?-.

-Pasado mañana-.

-¿Está loco? ¿Piensa ir sin escolta? -.

Havoc la miró sin decir una sola palabra esperando que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando. Riza suspiró derrotada, no quería esperar otra semana, definitivamente no lo haría. Algo estaba ocurriendo con él, primero no iba a verla casi parecía que la evadía, y ahora la sustituía por Havoc. Eso era, de eso iba a hablarle cuando regresara. Sintió una ligera punzada en la frente. "¿Qué diablos le ocurría? ¿Primero le pedía que cuidara su espalda y ahora eso?". No quiso causar problemas a Havoc así que asintió y dejó que le llevara a su departamento decidida a ir a hablar en persona con Mustang al día siguiente.

Roy estaba en su oficina al teléfono con Hughes, aparentemente a Smith se lo había tragado la tierra. Había una fuerte posibilidad de que estuviera relacionado con el grupo paramilitar que había atacado el cuartel en Oeste y amenazaba a Central, así que ambos sabían que mucho trabajo se avecinaba y por eso era necesario que fuera a Central con él. La puerta se abrió y Hawkeye entró a la oficina sorprendiendo a Havoc, Falman, Breda y Fuery quienes estaban ahí como es costumbre trabajando. Mustang la vio entrar y le dijo a Hughes que le llamaría después colgando la llamada.

-Creí haberle dicho que no regresara aún teniente-.

-Lo siento señor, no pienso obedecer esa orden. Ya estoy completamente recuperada lista para acompañarle a Central, señor-.

Mustang la miró serio y con una mirada casi fulminante vio a su equipo y les ordenó salir.

-Déjenos solos-. Luego de que todos salieran Roy se puso de pie y caminó hasta colocarse cerca de Riza mirando a todos lados excepto a sus ojos cobrizos le dijo:

-¿Acaso quiere que la encierre por insubordinación? -.

-No es mi intención señor. Havoc dijo que quería decirme algo, no creí necesario esperar. Aquí estoy-

-Bien, se lo diré entonces. A partir de este momento, usted y Havoc intercambiarán responsabilidades. Usted estará al frente de la tropa en la ciudad y Havoc será mi asistente-.

Riza sintió que el piso se movía. Lo que se había estado imaginando era verdad, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Que pudo haber hecho para que la quisiera alejar de su lado? Y ¿Por qué diablos no la veía a los ojos?

-A riesgo de ser encerrada señor, lo siento, pero no pienso obedecer esa orden tampoco-.

Mustang suspiró. -¡Maldita sea teniente! ¿Por qué es tan obstinada? ¡No estoy preguntando su opinión! -. Se giró dándole la espalda. -Havoc irá conmigo a ciudad Central y es todo-.

-De acuerdo señor, será como usted diga. Me gustaría pedir solo una cosa-.

Roy exhalo de nuevo y con su mano derecha se masajeaba el entrecejo agobiado por alejarla de su lado. -¿De qué se trata?-.

-Repita esa misma orden, mirándome a los ojos Coronel. ¿Creyó que no me había dado cuenta? Desde que entré a esta oficina no me ha visto directo a los ojos, si hay algo que hice mal me gustaría saber que fue señor. ¿Hay algo que haya hecho para avergonzarlo de ese modo? -.

-No sea ridícula teniente, claro que no. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo-.

-Entonces ¿qué es? ¿Por qué no puede verme a los ojos?-.

Mustang se giró para tenerla de frente y se colocó a escasos centímetros de su rostro sorprendiendo a Hawkeye. Sus miradas estaban por fin conectadas y Riza se dio cuenta de que había tristeza en ellos.

-¿Quiere que lo diga? Está bien, lo haré. La quiero sana y salva en este cuartel, no quiero que siga dando su vida por mí, no quiero… No… No puedo pasar por eso de nuevo, ¿lo entiende? -. Sin darse cuenta sujetó ambos brazos de la teniente acercando sus rostros más y pudo ver cómo ese par de ojos castaños cambiaban su mirada desafiante por una mirada conmovida. - ¡No quiero que siga arriesgando su vida por mí! No soy tan fuerte para soportarlo-.

Riza sintió como su piel se erizó desde el momento en el que con sus brazos la sujetó. Después de escucharlo decir eso entendió porque no había ido al hospital a verla. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su respiración se tornó entrecortada. Tenía que inhalar y exhalar repetidamente para tratar de mantener la cordura. Luego de pasar saliva con dificultad y sin dejar de verse por un solo segundo a los ojos le dijo:

-Prometí seguirlo al mismo infierno señor, ¿Ya lo olvidó? La única razón por la que sigo en el ejército es para proteger a quien amo-. Tragó saliva con dificultad después de decir esas últimas palabras, no sabía que consecuencias podrían traer, pero tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Mustang se quebró después de escucharla. No podía creer que la vida lo estuviera compensando después de tanto sufrimiento que había causado en Ishval. ¿Alejarla de él? Claro que no quería hacerlo, pero solo recordar cómo estuvo a punto de morir en sus brazos… Cerró los ojos recargando su frente en la de la chica. Pasó una de sus manos hacia su rostro y acariciándola gentilmente la sujetó por la barbilla levantando su rostro para tenerlo de frente de nuevo.

-¿Seguirá a mi lado entonces teniente? -. Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, no pudo contenerse más y acercó sus labios hacia los suyos rozándolos primero suavemente sintiendo el aliento de Hawkeye saboreando su dulce sabor. Sintió que el cuerpo de la chica se relajó y lo entendió como su aprobación para besarla primero suavemente explorando su boca, conociéndola y después paulatinamente con mayor frenesí esperando que se quedaran grabados en el alma aquellos exquisitos labios. Con la mano que sujetaba su barbilla recorrió su cuello para atraerla a sí mismo con mayor fuerza mientras que con su otra mano la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura juntando sus cuerpos. Pudo sentir la lengua de la teniente tocando la suya totalmente embriagado de su sabor. Tuvo que separarse de ella para recuperar su respiración y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo inapropiado que era aquello. Dio un paso hacia atrás soltando su atadura por completo.

Riza continuaba excitada con la respiración agitada después de besarse. Le tomó un par de segundos recuperarse. Con el coronel a unos pasos de ella, lo miró de nuevo y le dijo:

-Sólo yo puedo cuidar su espalda, coronel-. Mustang sonrió.

-De acuerdo, hágalo. Solo una cosa más-. Riza lo miró extrañada.

-Tiene estrictamente prohibido morir antes que yo, ¿está claro? Y esta, es una orden que no puede desobedecer-.

Riza sonrió antes de colocarse firme y derecha frente a él saludándole con su mano en la frente. -¡Sí señor! -.


End file.
